Happy Valentine's Day!
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: It is Valentine's day and Soul wants to confess his feelings toward his blonde haired Meister, but what happens when he finds her making out with a guy? What will Soul do? One-shot!


Happy Valentines day!

''Catch it Soul!'' Black*Star passed the boll to me. I was rushing toward the opposite teams basket, jumping and dunking the final goal. ''That's my man Soul!'' Black*Star slapped me a high five and Crona and Kid who were in the other team looked happy that the game is over.

Today is a Saturday and it is Valentines day. We wanted all of us to spend it the morning and then, Black*Star could have his private time with Tsubaki and Kid with Liz. I have been in love with my meister Maka since we became partner. I love her emerald eyes, shining with confidence. I love her endlessly long legs. I love her personality, I love how she can be warm and kind hearted and caring as she can be ruthless toward our enemies. Today is the day I would finally confess my feelings for her. When we will go home, I'm going to make a her favourite food and place roses on the table. Then I'm going to give her a necklace I picked out just for her and right there. I would confess.

Maka went up from the bench her and Liz had sat on. ''Congratulation for the victory,'' she said as she went up to me. She wore a black t-shit with Lord Death's skull on and a pair of short jeans short. Her shirt was a little bit to big but it only looked good on her.

''You know me, victorious is my middle name.'' She giggled and suddenly her eyes widen in surprise. She looked pass me and I quickly turned around and there was nothing there. Maka still looked kind of shocked.

''Hey Maka, is there something wrong?'' I placed my hand on her shoulder and she quickly put on a fake smile. I just hoped she wouldn't lie to me. I could read her like an open book, but she kept telling me lies, hoping I wouldn't see them through.

''N-No, it's nothing.'' Of course she would choose to lie. She always kept going about how she hates lies but she would lie right into my face. I put my other hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. I could see worry, fear and something else, but it sure was a warm feeling.

''Hey Soul! Let's play one last round and then we can head home.'' Damn it Black*Star! He sure is the master of interrupt things between me and Maka. She pushed my hands away from her shoulders and held them.

''You should play,'' she pulled of a true smile. ''I will be watching you from the sidelines.'' I didn't want to leave the subject just yet, but I could always be talking to her later.

''Alright.'' I walked back to Black*Star and he passed me the boll.

''Who was that guy who was checking her out?'' Guy? Checking my Maka out? Technically, she isn't my girl, but she is my meister and I don't want guys who just wants to use her around her. My heart stung with anger and I passed the boll back to Black*Star.

''What do you mean? What guy?'' Black*Star looked utterly shocked.

''That blond haired guy, she ran toward his direction when you joined us.'' WHAT?! I snapped toward the benches and she wasn't there. I looked toward the direction Maka had looked at and I could see her passing a corner. I quickly went toward the direction she had gone and I could hear Black*Star yell behind me. ''Hey Soul! Where are you going?''

''I'm going to get my meister back!'' I yelled back and left the basketball curt. I went toward the corner she had turned and I could hear something, was it the sound when you kiss? I pressed against the wall and took a peak around the corner. It was the sound of kissing. A blonde guy was pressing Maka against the wall, chocking her with his tongue. I felt how my heart shattered and for the first time, I had actually cried. Wet tears ran down my cheeks and I walked back to the curt, not caring if they saw my tears. As soon as I entered, Black*Star looked shocked and I walked right pass him, heading toward mine and Maka's apartment. How could she do this to me? After all I had done for her, this is how she repays me. After I have taken hits from Crona and Asura and I almost died for her, this is how she repays me! I entered the apartment and slammed the door shut. I looked at the nicely decorated table with roses and candles. How could I be so stupid! She has always seen me just as her weapon partner, nothing more and nothing less. I hated the feeling I was feeling, it was killing me. I clenched my chest and ran up to the table and threw the candle sticks on the walls. They broke in half and I grabbed the plates and threw them on the walls to. They shattered exactly how my heart have done. I sobbed heavily and threw the champagne glasses on the walls and shoved the flowers and the cutlery on the floors. I couldn't believe she had lied right to my face the entire time about not letting asses enter her life. I went in the kitchen, my feet hitting the glass shards and cutting through my socks. Tears hitting the blood stains on the floor from my feet. I slide down the counter and sat on the floor.

I couldn't forget the image of seeing some blonde guy choking her with his tongue. How he had pushed her on the wall and caressed her face and back. I hated seeing someone else being with Maka who wasn't me. I hated it, I hated it I HATED IT! I took up a glass shard and threw it on the wall and the apartment door was opened. Great, it is the least person I would like to see now.

I heard how she gasped. ''Soul! What has happened?!'' I sobbed and tears streamed down my face, hitting my blood soaked socks.

''So you have finally managed to separate youself from that guys tongue!? Go back to your ass for a boyfriend! You are as low as he is, you freaking slut!'' The last thing just tumbled out from my mouth. I was just so angry with her. Angry how she could lie right to my face and then make out with a guy. I could hear her gasp and she started to go toward the kitchen.

''Soul, it is not what you think!'' She entered the kitchen and she looked shocked at me.

''Oh like what? Are you working at Chupa3Cabras like a slut too? That would be a fitting job for a whore like you!'' Maka bite her lower lip and looked extremely hurt. I didn't want to say so mean things to her, but I had to realise my anger on her; for lying to me and making me look completely stupid. Tears hit the floor and I looked away from her. ''Just leave me alone! Go back to your ass for a boyfriend so you can continue choking each other with your tongues!'' A hand grabbed my jaw and turned me toward Maka. She was crunching in front of me and she was so close to me.

''Soul. I know you are mad but it isn't what you think.'' Tears rolled down her eyes and hitting my shirt. She cupped my face and more tears left her eyes. I felt bad for making her cry, but I needed to get it out of my system. ''I knew him when I was younger, he is my first love and I was really shocked seeing him. So I went after him seeing what he wanted and he started to kiss me.''

''Well, you sure didn't put up a fight.''

''I'm sorry Soul, I was shocked and I didn't know what I was doing, but it isn't him I'm in love with. I'm in love with you, you idiot!'' She yelled right to my face and I froze. She loves me? But what about the blonde guy? Hope started to bloom in my body but I wasn't ready to believe her words just yet.

''Yea right. You sure didn't look like you love me when he shoved his tongue in your throat.'' I turned my face away from her and she sobbed loudly. I had never seen her so sad before.

''Soul.. I know you are really mad at me and you have every right to be, but I love you and not him. I'm in love with my weapon and that wont change. '' Tears still tumbled down from my face and I saw Maka's slender hands picking up a broken rose. She looked at the damaged flower and stroked it's messy petals. ''Did you go through all this trouble? I mean.. It looks like you had done a pretty good job before it got destroyed.'' I couldn't bring myself to look at her face: The tears streaming down her face and that broken position she sat in.

''Yea, but it was all waist of time and effort.'' She suddenly grabbed my face again and kissed me on the lips. My heart exploded with happiness and I mentally yelled out my victory. But I just couldn't find myself to forgive her. Watching the girl I love being pushed up to the wall, making out with another guy who isn't me, it really hurt me. Even if she kissed me now and said she love me, I just couldn't find it in myself to forgive her.

I slowly pushed her away from me and got up on my feet. ''I can't forgive you, as much as I want to be with you I can't find it in myself to forgive you yet.'' Her face looked understanding but I could detect agony in her eyes. ''I love you Maka but I can't be with you yet.'' I walked away from the kitchen, leaving her on the floor with the rose with her hand. I heard how she began to sob loudly and I really wanted to go back and comfort her, but I wasn't ready for it yet.

I walked inside her room and laid on the bed. Maka's sobs had turned louder and I heard her footsteps, she was walking toward her room. She opened her door and closed it behind her. Since our rooms is next to each others, I could hear how she sobbed loudly and spoke to herself how she could make out with him when she was madly in love with me. She cursed to herself and cryed loudly. I slowly fell asleep, listening to her sobs.

I woke up in the middle of the night by a lightning. I got up and looked out the window. Sure enough, there were big grey lightning clouds and I could see how the lightning lightened up the sky. I then remembered that Maka is terrified of lightning. Always when it had been a lightning storm, Maka had came inside of my room and slept with me. I had remembered how she had flinched at the sound of the lightning. But why hadn't she came to me now? I then remembered the days events and I bite my lower lip. She wanted to give me space, so she still slept in her own room, terrified. Guilt washed over me and I quickly got out from my room. The kitchen was still a mess but I didn't care right now. The most important now is Maka. She had told me she regret doing it and she loves me, how couldn't I forgive her! I love her more than anything and she is the one. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes and I shouldn't hold a grudge toward her.

I quickly opened her bedroom door and I saw her sitting in the corner of her bed, all curled up and every time a lighting hit she flinched and made a pained sound.

''Maka..'' She opened her eyes and saw me. I took three quick steps and pulled her into my embrace. Her eyes widen and she slowly wrapped her arms around me hard. ''I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have held a grudge toward you.. Everyone makes mistakes and you regret doing it and I should have forgiven you.''

''Soul.. You don't need to apologize.. I'm the one that hurt you. I should suffer for what I did to you.'' Tears rolled down my cheeks and hugged her tightly, securing her from the lightning.

''No. I love you and I forgive you. You should never have to suffer.'' She pulled away from her and flinched by the sound of the lightning.

''Really? Are your really forgiving me.'' I nodded and she quickly wrapped her arms around me again. ''Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you so much.'' Our lips meet and the kiss was so much better than our first. Our lips moved in sync and she tasted wonderful. I slowly pulled away from her and rested my forehead against hers, my arms still around her waist.

''Maka.. will you be my valentine?''

''But valentines day is over.''

''As long as I'm with you, it is valentines day every day.''


End file.
